Paper Moon
by jharlow
Summary: Queen Serenity is known by the masses as a kind and gentle ruler, with boundless power and mercy...but is that really how she is? Is that the truth of her existence? A delightfully, extremely dark re-imagining of the 1st Silver Millennium.
1. Preface

Queen Serenity stood beneath tall, arched windows, peering at the dazzling world below her. She was a solitary figure, tall and intimidating, as she stood among the stark whiteness of her cavernous office. She thinned her glossy pink lips at how the people continued with their ball, unaware that they would soon be going to war. Raising an eyebrow, she relaxed her lips. She threw her head back, clutching her scepter in hand. The facets of the Silver Crystal glittered underneath the white lights of the office. In those facets, she could see the reflection of Prince Endymion at her doorway, coming into her office, an uninvited stranger.

Such lack of manners and proper breeding, as well as a failure to acknowledge her station and pay due respect to it. A sufficiently obedient lackey would never do anything as brazen as step into her office when they hadn't been summoned.

"You've come into my office in an attempt to negotiate further, Prince?" the Queen's voice was soft, yet authoritative.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I hope that there is another way to solve this." The voice of a young man cut through the silence of her office.

"There isn't much to say. Pray that my generosity extends to your lands. I realize that Earth is a backwater, but I am not completely without empathy. I understand that there are people that live there, even if they are inferior to my people. Your planet will, however, be sanctioned. I am unwilling to bend. Apparently, _he_ is too."

"I see," Prince Endymion sighed and lowered his head. "War is not the answer. I at least tried, Your Majesty."

Queen Serenity turned her head to pass the slightest glance to Prince Endymion. "Then you could have dispensed with the begging, Prince. Such behavior is beneath your station, even as an Earthling." Serenity then averted her gaze back forward, and, with ice in her voice, dismissed Endymion with a simple, "That's all."

There were things that the people could simply not know. They would be going to war tonight. But in the meantime, they could celebrate as normal. They could embrace the illusion of peace, because that peace would be broken – though only for a while. The Earthlings would know her power, and they wouldn't dare underestimate it. She had fought hard for this position, and she wasn't willing to give her power up so easily.


	2. One

"Pull out your tests, ladies!"

Crown Princess Serenity the Elder flipped open her book and pulled out her take-home test. Everything was neatly written on the crisp white paper. Serenity had even taken the time to make sure that her work was far more than just legible – that her cursive handwriting distinguished her above all of her peers. Her work was right, it was well-researched, and the answers seemed intuitive to her. She was, after all, the heir to the throne of Silver Millennium. She would have loads of planets at her eventual disposal and command. The least that she could do was to pass a Political Science course.

Princess Nehelenia, however, could only look at her work and sigh. Schoolwork wasn't something that she considered herself skilled with. Nehelenia ran her fingers over the smooth surface of paper and the grooves that her pen formed from her handwriting. Her handwriting was just as neat as Serenity's flowing penmanship, but she lacked the familiarity with political science like her sister did. Nehelenia removed her hands from the paper and gripped her pleated uniform skirt between her fists, clutching it until she was sure that it wrinkled. The instructor came by, pulling the papers from first Serenity, then her. Nehelenia tried to hide the worry present in her eyes as stared forward at her sister's white hair.

It was almost as if Serenity knew what Nehelenia was thinking. Serenity ran a hand through her coiffed and impossibly clean hair and flipped a tendril without bothering to glance back at her crestfallen sister. Nehelenia's brow furrowed; she frowned forward and raised an eyebrow, pressing her lips together.

'_That damn Serenity. She always thinks that she's so much better than me_,' Nehelenia thought as she further narrowed her eyes, hoping to bore a hole through Serenity's head using only the force of her stare.

This would be a long class.

When class finally ended, Nehelenia rolled her eyes as her attention went back to Serenity in front of her. Almost immediately, a young prince from some far off planetary kingdom lowered to his knees, whispering in Serenity's ear. She pushed a wisp of white hair behind her ears as she nodded her head and smirked. She eased her stack of books and papers off of her desk and into the waiting hands of her admirer, before ascending from her seat and joining her friends. The 4 girls were their own little clique, and Serenity was unquestionably their leader. A gaggle of other girls looked on at the popular girls, some of them with longing in their eyes.

Except Nehelenia.

Nehelenia rolled her eyes and smoothed down her messy black waves in an attempt to make them appear a bit more manageable. She picked up her books, stood erect before rushing out, brushing a member of Serenity's clique.

"Watch it, bed head!" a blonde glared at Nehelenia as she hurried by.

"That girl. She's so weird. It's unbelievable to know that you're even related to her, Serenity," A girl with red hair muttered as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"Well, you know, everyone has their black sheep of the family. It just so happens that the black sheep happens to be close in age with Serenity and is her sister," another girl, a brunette, said with a snicker.

"Now, now, ladies. We are indeed family, and I have to show kindness for the one that isn't quite on our level too. We do have to show _some_ sort of charity to those that are less fortunate," Serenity replied to the remarks, her deep voice being carried by the wind. "Anyway, ladies, we should probably take our places at our table."

"Agreed. Who knows who would end up taking our spot, even though people know that that's our table," another girl, this one with blue hair, added. "Luna," The girl with blue hair turned around to another girl with a hairstyle similar to Nehelenia. "Be sure that any riff-raff is moved away from our table. Also, make sure that you put our orders in for us. We can't be bothered to stand in line with the rest of the student body here."

Luna lowered her head and nodded. She had become used to the commands that she would endure, all because she was Serenity's assistant and advisor. Pulling her pad of paper out of her satchel, she slung the leather bag over her shoulder and started jotting down notes in her illegible shorthand as she followed the circle of girls to lunch.

The eating area was set up like a fine dining restaurant. False sunlight, created by artificial lighting, stretched its long, bright fingers over tables topped with crisp white linens, intricately folded napkins, sparkling silver and pristine china. Booths lined the perimeter of the room, while in the center of the room were circular tables for larger groups, tables that could seat four and tables for two.

Nehelenia, now entering the lunchroom, craned her neck to see if any of her usual friends were around. After a short wait and being pushed around by other students making their way into the lunchroom, she noticed her two good friends pulling out their chairs. Inhaling her relief, Nehelenia went to join them.

"Finally, that Poli Sci class is over," Nehelenia said as she threw her things on the table. Her two friends laughed a bit as Nehelenia plopped into a chair. "It's always such a chore, and I suck so much at it."

"I can imagine. Having a professor like Lord Dimitriou pulling Political Science classes makes things so much harder. His take home tests are harder than his in-class tests. How do you think you did on it?" A girl with spiked pink hair and several piercings in her face asked before she gulped down a glass of milk.

"I'm positive that I failed it. That class isn't a strength of mine. I wish all classes were as easy as literature and deportment," Nehelenia gripped her knife and fork and fought with her sandwich, "What about you, Gia? Did you do well on it?"

The girl with spiked hair set her glass down on the table, "Well, I think that I did alright. I don't have a huge problem with Poli Sci. I'm sure that some people may have gotten a little bit of extra help with the course, though…" Phrygia said as she gestured at one of the tables. Nehelenia's eyes fluttered upward and she watched as suitor after suitor approached the throng of girls that was Serenity's table – and the table that Phrygia was pointing out.

"Well, at least it's not from Miss Perfect Princess Serenity," Nehelenia said with venom in her voice as she shoved a cut-up triangle of her sandwich into her mouth.

"Perfect Crown Princess Serenity who doesn't fart, doesn't burp, is always immaculate and what we should all aspire to be," Phrygia rolled her eyes.

Nehelenia's other friend, Nyx, also chimed in, "We're simply not good enough to be in the same world as perfect pretty princess and all of her sycophants." Nyx opened up her compact and fiddled with her already-red lips. "It's unreal to know that you're even related to that. She doesn't even seem like she has a single shred of humanity underneath all of that prissiness and bossiness. I mean, look at all of those girls sitting next to her. They just want to feel better than someone."

"No kidding," Phrygia added. "If anything, I feel sorry for Luna."

Nehelenia averted her gaze to the mousy young woman sitting at another table, to the right of Serenity's and her group. Luna was always quiet and pretty much existed only to advise and assist Serenity. The girl always wore a yellow bow, precisely tied, around her wrist. She always seemed so frazzled that she, to an extent, had let herself go, and it showed most in her hair, which was cursed by split ends, giving her ends a shaggy and disheveled appearance. She at least wore the buns that marked her as an upper-tier aristocrat under the Silver Millennium, and she, like Nehelenia and Serenity, donned the golden crescent moon on her forehead. Her large blue eyes added to her perpetually overwhelmed expression, and Nehelenia never recalled seeing Luna actually relax and smile.

Serenity had screwed that girl over.

"Hey girls!" a tall young man with short white hair approached the table. "Got a place to fit a stranger?"

"Helios!" Nehelenia stood up and threw herself at him in a hug, nearly toppling the much taller man.

"I've only been gone for a few days. My god, you act like you never see me. How's my sister doing?" Helios playfully ran a hand through Nehelenia's thick waves.

"About as normal as usual. Serenity drives me nuts."

"Of course. You and Serenity never got along. And what about you two, Nyx? Gia?"

Phrygia spoke up first. "I'm okay. I've been better. I'm sure you heard about what happened to my brother?"

"Oh?" Helios quizzically tipped his head to the side.

"So you didn't. He was recently found guilty in his trial. He was sent away. We don't know if we'll ever see him again. You know how incarceration works around here."

Helios lowered his head. "Gia, I'm so sorry."

Phrygia shrugged. "I'll be alright. It seems like all of the people who are worth knowing and that have any talent have been sent away at least once. Hell, my favorite band still releases music, and the rumor is that they've all been sent away."

"Just don't get caught with things like that around here. You know people talk…too much." Helios said before turning his attention to Nyx.

"And what about you, Nyx? Anything new and exciting?"

Nyx lowered her head. Her green bangs covered some of her face – just enough to hide that she was blushing heavily.

"Nyx, aren't you going to say anything?" Phrygia nudged Nyx's shoulder. "You shouldn't be rude, chick."

Nyx responded with a chirp, "I will."

Phrygia lowered her own head to see Nyx's face. Nyx tried to cover her face, but it was too late.

"Holy shit! You're blushing!" Phrygia laughed. "Oh my God, Len, look at this!" Phrygia pulled Nyx up in an attempt to show Nehelenia how heavily Nyx was blushing. "This girl has something going on."

"It's just…It's just my dyspepsia! I'll be fine!" Nyx weakly interjected.

"That's funny, because I don't recall indigestion making someone blush as heavily as you!" Gia hugged Nyx tightly and smiled. "I think that someone has a crush!"

Nyx and Gia playfully fought with each other while Helios and Nehelenia looked on. Nehelenia could easily see how Helios had so many admirers. He was very tall, just like Serenity and Nehelenia, and also wore the golden crescent moon upon his head. He had a pale skintone and white hair, just like Serenity. In fact, he was the male counterpart to his sister. He looked nothing like Nehelenia.

"Helios?"

Nehelenia and Helios looked to see the source of the quiet voice addressing him.

Luna.

"Is…is Artemis back? Did he come back with you?" Luna blushed the very moment that she brought up Artemis's name.

"Sure. He'll be around a little later. I'm sure he'll find you if he isn't already searching for you. I let him have some time to himself while I pay some people some visits. Maybe Serenity will be nice for once and let you have some time off too so that you and Artemis can see each other."

"I'd like to ask, but I don't know how Serenity would feel about that, and I really don't want to cross her," Luna replied.

"Then I can ask, and you can stand with me," Helios smiled. "Come on, Serenity isn't that bad, is she?"

Phrygia and Nehelenia snorted. Helios shrugged.

"Well, let's do it then, Miss Luna," Helios stood up and walked with Luna to Serenity's table. As he walked, all eyes were on him. The steady hum of conversations continued on, but there were many girls that raised their heads to watch the Prince escort Luna. He stood tall, two heads taller than Luna, donning all white clothing. His gold fringed epaulettes softly swayed against him as he walked, giving him an authority that was paralleled only by the Crown Princess herself. He was handsome with his tufts of lightweight white hair and golden hoop earrings in his head.

"Dear sister," Helios greeted Serenity with his deep voice and gave her a bow.

"Helios," Serenity stood up and leaned into him as he kissed both of her cheeks. "So you've finished with your campaign. I trust that you are well?"

"I am. I've come to give you my salutations – you and your friends," Helios looked at the other girls at their table and gave them a wink of his amber eye. Fanning themselves, the girls oohed, ahhed and swooned at Helios's charismatic smile. "Anyway, dear sister, I have a question for you that Luna posed to me." Helios gestured at Luna. Nervous, Luna lowered her chin, looking straight at the ground. Serenity arched an eyebrow at Luna, but returned her attention to Helios.

"Which is?"

"She wants to know if she could see Artemis. The campaign is over, he's on leave for a while, and she wants to have the opportunity to be with him for a while."

Serenity didn't much care for letting Luna off the hook. Outwardly, she played the role of the patient and benevolent Crown Princess, trained to show kindness and generosity towards her subjects. Luna hadn't gotten much time off from her duties of advising and assisting Serenity. The girl worked tirelessly to make sure that everything was taken care of for not just Serenity, but for her Inner Circle – the Princesses of Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter. Inwardly, however, Serenity fumed. Artemis came second to her. What did it matter to Serenity if Luna got to see Artemis? The time that she would spend with Artemis would mean time that work wasn't getting done. This girl dared to ask that she get time off of her duties to toy around with her boyfriend? Work _always_ came first. Still, image was what mattered.

"Well, I don't see why not. As long as she can be back tomorrow evening, and as long as she realizes that there will be a little bit more work that she'll have to catch up on, I don't see why she can't spend some time with Artemis," Serenity's words may have been directly answering Helios, but she made sure that she looked at Luna the entire time. "After all, I wouldn't wish to be the cause for her not being able to see Artemis." Serenity's eyes met Helios's.

"Well, Luna, there you go," Helios smiled at a now-blushing Luna. "You get the rest of the night to be with him."

Luna snapped her head upward, her eyes dancing with joy. "Thank you so much, Your Highness. I am most certainly in your debt."

Serenity's grin revealed neither humor nor kindness towards her subordinate. She was simply doing the girl a service, but the courtesy only served to make Serenity look better. Even though she was 14, she realized that being an effective ruler meant having to be benevolent. If she could hide her scorn for Luna with altruism, the girl could have nothing to complain about, and other people would congratulate the young Princess for being so compassionate.

"Don't worry yourself so much, Luna. Take your time off. The clock is ticking, my dear, and I'm sure Artemis craves your touch," Serenity said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she sat back down. "As for you, Prince, you may certainly join us. Please regale us with your travels to our neighboring planet."

"Very well, Your Highness. I'll start with some of the traditions of the denizens there…" Helios started as the other girls at the table rested their heads upon their hands, pushed their lunches to the side and perked themselves upward, sitting ever closer to their esteemed Prince.

On the other side of the room, Nehelenia, Phrygia and Nyx just chuckled at their foolishness.


	3. Two

The end of the academic day couldn't have come fast enough. A throng of students slung heavy satchels over their shoulders as they conversed with one another. They all stood in their groups; making plans, kissing, settling scores, swapping homework. The students that were considered pariahs had already left, either with their friends or alone.

Serenity was also with her group of friends, each of them walking side by side with each other, chattering and whispering cruel secrets and rumors in each other's ears. Serenity towered over the other girls, and maintained her cool confidence and unquestioned authority. Even though the gang of 5 was together, as they often were, there was one glaring omission from them.

Luna.

Luna often brought up the rear, hunched over and flipping through a pad of paper. Princess Serenity's life was full of appointments, tests and socials, and it was not only up to Luna to effectively plan these events, but she also had to make sure that every need of Serenity's was met. This, unfortunately, also included servicing her friends. If the other princesses of nearby planetary kingdoms needed something, Luna was obligated to retrieve it. If there was a command that any of them made, Luna was required to follow it. She was not only a Lady-in-waiting, but also acted as Serenity's advisor.

Today, however, there was no Luna to silently tolerate Serenity's whims and her friends' capriciousness. For the other Princesses, Luna's absence didn't hit them as hard. But for Serenity, it couldn't have been more acute. The fine, white hairs on her skin stood tall in anger as Serenity still felt scandalized at how Luna actually asked for time off. Time off? To be with Artemis? Being a Lady-in-waiting was a lifelong job. There were no days off as far as Serenity was concerned.

"Which restaurant is it going to be today, ladies?" The redhead of the group asked as she flipped her scarlet hair with her hand.

"Well, Adrestia, we can't go to the same places all of the time. We'll make the commoners crazy," the brunette said as she threw her satchel over her shoulder.

"Oh, let them talk and chatter. They're going to do it anyway. Let's give them a show," The blonde rebutted.

"Ladies, ladies. I think I may have figured out a good place. Maybe we don't have to go to a café or restaurant today," Serenity interjected. "We can just go to each other's houses. So, Thalia, you don't have to worry about us inconveniencing anyone…except for maybe Ilithyia."

"Did Luna go to be with Artemis already?" another member of Serenity's clique, a girl with short black hair asked.

"Yeah," Ilithyia replied, her face furrowing. "But how unfortunate for you, Clio. That means that you'll have to get all of our supplies and things together."

"Well, since we're all working on this homework, we'll all have to put in our share, don't you think so, Ilithyia?" Clio lifted her nose into the air as she looked sideways at Ilithyia.

"The Princess of Venus does not get things!" Ilithyia sharply turned her head to Serenity. "Don't you have any servants that can get things for us?"

"I do, but I prefer not to use them. They chatter too much and are impertinent. I'd rather deal with someone that is at least closer to being on our level. Just look at Luna. She has the mark of the Silver Millennium on her forehead. She's already superior to some of the people that we have on staff. Rumor has it that some of the people hired on are from Earth."

The 4 other girls gasped.

"What made the Queen want to hire them? Earthlings?" Thalia raised a hand over her mouth in disgust.

Clio turned address Thalia. "Well, it's not like you have to pay Earthlings very much. They're probably just happy that they're able to be among us and in our presence. I'm pretty sure that they're happy where they are," she replied.

"I bet that some of them probably think that they have a chance on climbing the social ladder. How quaint." Ilithyia snickered. "Bless their poor little hearts."

"We have our ways of making sure that such a thing doesn't happen," Serenity was confident, her tone even and relaxed, unlike the incredulous girls around her. "Those that are working as servants will remain as servants. Even those of the other planets have more of a chance of getting ahead than Earth folk.

"Anyway," Serenity changed the subject. "How do you ladies think that you did on your Political Science exam?"

"I'm pretty positive that I bombed it. But we can at least count on you and Clio to pass it with flying colors, huh, Serenity," Adrestia said with a note of bitterness.

"Adrestia, darling. I am going to be the supreme ruler here. The Queen of the Silver Millennium. That's not something that you or anyone else can forget," Serenity said, her voice soft and kind, but her words were laden with threats and consternation. "As the heiress to the throne, I have to excel in Political Science."

"Agreed," Clio added. "Besides, Adrestia, you are also a Princess as well, and heir to the throne of Mars. You should also be doing better in Political Science than you are."

"Well, you know me, my talents is in martial arts. We're warrior folk. Diplomacy and things like that isn't our thing. What about you girls?" Adrestia turned her head to Ilithyia and Thalia.

"Well," Thalia responded, putting her head up to her chin. "Our role mainly involves working with lightning and power. Jupiter has always been all about technology. I excel in computer science."

"And you, Ilithyia?"

Ilithyia sheepishly smiled. "You know what my talent is. Boys, boys, beauty and gossip. Someone has to be the social butterfly around here."

"Well, be that as it may, we'll need to do some reviewing Political Science then," Clio added. "Don't you think so, Serenity?"

"Doubtlessly. We'll have to make our way to my place." Serenity said. Turning her head, she noticed a similar clique of girls standing around. They didn't seem to be saying very much, doing more watching than speaking. Serenity could feel their eyes on her. Their gazes burned, and lingered on her skin like hot wax.

She knew who they were. These were the Crown Princesses and Consorts of the Outer Planets. Princess Ananke was from Pluto, and was already betrothed. She was so elegant that she seemed taller than she really was, with very dark skin and black hair.

To her left was Amphitrite, the Crown Princess of Neptune. Her tightly coiled and thick blue hair was kept in a braid encircling her head, and lent her a sophistication that almost equaled Ananke's. However, her cold blue eyes, much like her glossy pink lips, were thin as she glowered at Serenity, her expression one of disdain.

To Ananke's right was Melia, Princess of Uranus. Her wispy, blonde hair was often wild, and while she tried to tame it, the wind had its way with her. Smoothing her hair down, she didn't have any malice in her large gray eyes as she glanced over at Serenity. She rather looked sweet and innocent, if a bit confused and mousy.

And, most of all, in front of Ananke, was Melia's younger but taller sister, Phoebe. Phoebe had the same dirty blonde hair as her sister, but she was better put together. She looked at Serenity for only a few seconds before she turned her head in disrespect.

Serenity knew them all. They were their own circle, and had no use for anyone else. Serenity also knew a lot of information about each of them. Ananke was betrothed to Chronos, a god with the appearance of an older man – even though Serenity considered having a middle-aged look to be old. He had his own sheer power, and those of the Moon had to rely on the use of the Phantom Silver Crystal. Serenity never saw him very much, but she had a huge crush on him.

As far as Amphitrite was concerned, there was only one word that could describe her – two-faced. She could easily smile and be kind to someone, but she would curse them to filth in a heartbeat. She felt herself as being better than everyone, but she wasn't a Lunar resident. How was it that she could think so highly of herself when she wasn't on the top like the Lunarians, even if she was the same rank as Princess Serenity? Serenity was indeed jealous of her beauty, and the fact that she already looked like a queen at her young age, but Amphitrite's personality was just beyond the pale for Serenity.

And lastly, the sisters, Melia and Phoebe. Melia was just a girl who took no pride in her appearance, and paid no mind to anything worthwhile. She was clumsy and always dropped her things, and would always smooth her hair down with her hands, to no avail. Either that, or she would fight her gnarled tresses with a brush or comb, and that wouldn't be good enough. She could have taken some fashion tips from Phoebe.

Phoebe, in contrast, was indeed fashionable and well-put together, but beneath that mask of stylishness came one of the worst tempers that Serenity had ever seen. Such was to be expected, however, of the girl that was the consort of the Prince of Saturn. Saturn was regarded as that place of destruction and rebirth. Phoebe's rages were, indeed, destructive, and so much so that those of the Moon viewed her as a fearsome, terrifying creature. Lovely, indeed, but still formidable.

Serenity went about her way, mentally building a barrier blocking her from the superheated stares of the Outers. She was better, and she was dealing with better people – those of her clique. She would at least be able to enjoy her time with the Princesses of the Inner Planets. They would study together and laugh like the carefree girls that they were.

-  
28 JUL: Had forgotten the last parts of this chapter. It's been edited so that it doesn't end so abruptly.


	4. Three

Nehelenia hated the school day. She hated everything. She was stuck walking home alone, as her friends, Phrygia and Nyx, had things to take care of. Nehelenia made sure that she walked at least 10 feet ahead of Serenity and her lackeys. She didn't want to have to hear the poison that always spit from the mouths of those girls. How was it that they could make themselves so pretty, but their mouths and hearts were always so ugly?

"Why are you here alone, little lady?"

That familiar voice. It was always so nice to hear Helios talk to her. He joined in step with his little sister, the two of them walking together, their pace brisk.

"You know why." Nehelenia muttered. "I've got to lose those chicks."

Helios smirked and shook his head. "You know how they are. Serenity is the powerful one among those girls. That's not to say that the other girls aren't powerful either, but they're riding Serenity. But you know that such a thing is required of them if they want to remain in the Moon Kingdom's favor. Their planets depend on it."

"Well, they don't have to be so hateful and horrible to everyone. They just sit back and talk about people and do shitty things to them. I'm sure that it doesn't create them any allies."

"There is a belief of 'fear before love' with those girls, my dear. They hurt those that they fear. The ones that they don't hurt are the ones that they feel are no threat to them.

"Look how beautiful this kingdom is. Look at the state of peace that we're in. Even so, our state of peace is uneasy. Other planets and satellites are joining with others. It's unfortunate, since such a thing would destroy this peace that we have so earned. Our kings have fought a thousand years of war, and never have we had peace. This time, we live peacefully, as uneasy as it may be."

Nehelenia looked at the world surrounding her. The world outside of their kingdom was bare and dark. The battles fought had been so fierce and had raged for so long that there was nothing left of the kingdoms except for craters, marking a place once was. There weren't even ruins to show where civilization may have been. Mare Serenitatis was the last city left – the final stronghold of the Moon. Their neighbors had been obliterated centuries ago. It was solely due to the strong diplomatic abilities of past rulers that the Moon Kingdom had grown in influence and had such strong allies. It was because of those strong diplomatic abilities that they were able to colonize various societies, form The Empire and were able to live in a state of a tense peace. Still, other planets were looking upon The Empire with distrust, and others looked upon them with hostility.

Even so, having kept in mind that brutal situation, it was still nice to be able to walk home and behold the beauty of the world around her. The false climate created by the dome over the Moon Kingdom – Mare Serenitatis – meant that there was only beautiful weather. White roses sprouted from the ground beneath them, and rich green leaves offered their stunning contrast. On other planets, Nehelenia had heard of a phenomenon called 'snow'. The twinkling of white flowers lining their path reminded her of that thought. Perhaps this was what snow was like.

"It is pretty, though," Nehelenia muttered, reluctantly. Having to admit how pretty things were around her went against her edgy image.

"I knew you had it in you," Helios laughed at how hard Nehelenia tried to be so tough. "Remember Nehelenia, I've seen you when you like being girly. You're my little sister, and I've seen you during times that you don't like to admit existed. You don't have to act with me, you know."

Nehelenia folded her hands over her chest and kept a skeptical expression on her face. "Whatever, Helios."

Helios rebutted with a pout. He continued to exaggerate his pout until Nehelenia burst out in laughter. "Stop it! You fuck up my composure! I can't have an image with you!"

Stopping his gait, Helios stretched his hands out and pulled Nehelenia into his arms. He wrapped his little sister into a tight hug, holding her close to him.

"You will be okay. You're a Princess of the Blood, and the teen years are awkward for everyone. Just look at how the other girls are trying so hard to get into the position that you're in – how they're trying to crave that physical closeness that you already have with Serenity. The two of you may butt heads, but at the end of the day, you are significant. Would you really want to have sycophants like that surrounding you?"

Nehelenia inhaled Helios's wonderful scent. His spicy scent teased Nehelenia's nose. His touch was strong, but he didn't crush her as he held her. She nearly ignored his words, but she still replied. "I wouldn't." Nehelenia lifted her face to look at Helios. Helios's white hair floated around his angular face, even though it was cut short.

Helios smiled. "Very good. Let's head home. You have some studying that you have to do."

Further away from the group, however, Serenity noticed how Helios hugged his little sister. While the girls prattled on amongst themselves, Serenity felt the stab of jealousy slice through her spirit. Nehelenia and Helios were always so close. They were far closer than she would have liked. She cast a glance of contempt at the two of them. How was it that Helios found that girl even palatable? Nehelenia was buxom almost to the point of being fat, with wild dark hair that she didn't seem to care much about. It didn't flow halfway as neatly as Serenity's own carefully manipulated plaits. At the end of the day, however, while Serenity scorned her sister's features and personality, Nehelenia had something that she didn't – she had people that genuinely cared about her. She had a brother that would do anything for her without being asked and without a second thought. Serenity always surmised that whatever Helios did for her was out of obligation, and she would sometimes delude herself into thinking that Helios adored her as much as he did Nehelenia, but at the end of it all, it was clear that the love between Nehelenia and Helios was more unconditional than anything that existed between her and Helios.

They were all siblings, and it wasn't fair. Serenity's hands balled into fists, as she stood, incensed over her brother's casual dismissal of her. Whether he realized that she was there or not, it was Helios that mattered the most to Serenity.

Throughout their study group, Serenity was distracted. She did her work to her satisfaction, but her anger kept her distracted. The girls would ask her opinion on something and Serenity would reply with a simple, "Yes" or a vocalization. How was it that Nehelenia got under her skin so? That insignificant girl who was only a Princess through accident of birth. She had no grace, no sense of command. She simply plodded around, with her dark colors and bad attitude, darkening whatever doorway that she passed through. She lacked the finesse and grace of a proper Princess, and almost always received barely passing marks in deportment and etiquette. Serenity generally found herself outwardly smirking at Nehelenia's missteps or inwardly grimacing at her awkwardness and lack of tact. It was enough of a reassurance that she would never inherit the throne. Serenity would be the one that would get it, as Helios constantly stressed that he had no desire to rule, and would abdicate as soon as he was given the position.

Even when the girls left, it didn't do anything to cool the heat that made Serenity's temper boil. Both Serenity and Helios were full siblings. They both had the same mother and same father. Nehelenia, however, was born of another mother. She was a half-sister, and Serenity felt that Nehelenia wasn't as perfect and superior as her and her brother. They were true children of the Moon, with their stark white hair and alabaster skin, with a golden crescent moon that rested perfectly in the center of their foreheads. It always looked strange on Nehelenia – a girl with darker features and darker hair, who was always so much more savage and uncultured than the perfectly poised and impeccably reared _Garcon et Fille de la Lune_.

Helios and Serenity were both cut of the same perfect cloth. For Serenity's perfection to be ignored by the one person who was most like her, and to be disregarded so easily for a girl who was inferior in every other way except for the accident of her birth?

Serenity was on a mission now. She would do everything that she could to make her brother not only notice her, but prefer her. Simply being noticed wasn't enough. He had to be enamored with her the same way everyone else was. Someone would have to approve of her. She would have to enjoy having someone's attentions as opposed to garnering notice of people she simply didn't care about.

With resolve and a new focus, Serenity's mood abated a little. She would come up with a plan to upstage Nehelenia as she vied for her brother's affections. She knew just the way to go about doing so. There was always a way to upstage Nehelenia.


	5. Four

Princess Serenity didn't bother working with her study group the next day. Luna had returned, and she had plans for the girl. In the meantime, though, she had to sit back and listen to Luna's constant prattling about Artemis. For it to have only been one night that they spent with each other, Luna certainly made it sound longer than that. Luna would shift from one subject and then back to Artemis, and all of the things that Artemis did and how handsome he had gotten and how long his hair was.

The thought then came to Serenity with a jolt. Yes, as much as Luna continued to talk about Artemis after returning from his campaign, why not throw a ball in the honor of the men that came home? Serenity wanted to have a ball anyway, but this would make just the perfect reason.

"Oh, Luna," Serenity's voice was more sweet than usual. "I have the perfect idea for you."

Luna perked up, "I'm listening, Your Highness."

"So, you keep talking about your Artemis and how excited you are to have him back. Every word that you speak seems to be in admiration of your dear darling. I feel much the same way about Helios, and I'm sure that there are many noble and common women that feel the same about their loved ones. So, perhaps we can have a day that we dedicate to our handsome men in uniform, and have a ball planned for that night."

Luna clapped her hands together in excitement. "A day of celebrating our troops? How lovely! Have you spoken to Her Majesty?"

"Not yet, but if I say that something is to be, then it is to be. I'm going to make sure that it happens. You just start contacting the best and brightest of society. This ball is going to be as exclusive as possible, with only our highest ranking royals and the spouses of our troops."

Luna nodded her head, standing up and running around the room as though she were lost, with a million things to do. Serenity grinned to herself. The wheels of her planning were going into motion. She could already see herself in her mind's eye. She would stand at the throne, next to her parents, resplendent in her court dress, doing her duties by nodding and congratulating each young man that approached her. But she would be so beautiful, so flawless in her whiteness and purity, that she would be the idealized representation of a Lunar woman. Helios would have to notice her. And when he did notice her, he would ask for her hand in a dance, and they would dance the whole night through, and the crowd would look upon them with envy and adoration. The Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium and her brother, the _Prince du Sang_.

Serenity would do anything to bring such sweet thoughts to fruition. While Luna rushed to another room, Serenity rose to her feet. Leaving the room, she went to seek her mother.

Queen Theia sat over her books, her thin finger gliding over the parchment. Her dark hair was pinned atop her head, in the two buns on either side of her head, but braids and curls were pinned along with it them. Headbands of gold and silver rested in her hair, attached to white roses, ostrich feathers and links of gold and silver chains. Like other nobles, the mark of the Silver Millennium sat proud on her forehead, acting as the center of an intricate circlet accented with moonstones, between piercing eyes of lightest gray. Her pale eyes offset her dark hair and stark white skin even more.

"Mother?" Serenity's voice was soft in deference.

"Serenity?" Theia's deep voice sharply answered her daughter. "You come into my office without my approval. I hope that it's something important."

"It is, dear mother. I wish to plan an event for our troops that have returned from the campaign on Callisto. I come to you to seek your blessing."

"Do as you wish. I have never been into things so frivolous as parties and pageantry. I have better things to do. I would hope that you would have better things to do as well."

Serenity lowered her head. Her mother was a harsh woman, sparing the feelings of no one. She was never satisfied, and always sat in judgment of her daughters. Serenity wasn't judged by anyone, but she was judged harshest by her mother, the reigning Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and Empress of the Silver Millennium. It was something major indeed to get her mother's approval for something, and to explicitly have her mother be proud of her. It was too much to ask to get Queen Theia's approval at any given point in time, so Serenity would have to gain that approval otherwise – by getting it from Helios. Theia was too formidable a woman.

"Will you be there, dear mother?"

Theia turned around, and, expressionless, regarded her daughter harshly. "I am no fan of pageantry, girl. I do hope that you are equally as into your studies and trying to become a decent ruler as you are into partying and boys." Theia raised her hand in dismissal. Serenity sighed. Her mother would hear no more.

Lunch the next school day was just like any other. Groups of students segregated themselves from other students. Friends sat with friends, rejects sat with other rejects, and loners were lucky to find a place on their own. Serenity sat at her table with her lackeys, somewhat upset over her mother's enigmatic answer and scathing tone, but excited over the biggest hurdle in her plans being overcome. As Serenity floated through her thoughts, all that she could hear was the intelligible muttering of her friends. They were talking about something, but Serenity didn't care. The upcoming festivities for the heroes of the Callisto Campaign were far more important. The anxiety of it all ate away at her, as though something were in her stomach, gnawing away at her.

Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Luna," Serenity tapped her lady-in-waiting's shoulder and inched towards her ear, "I need to make an announcement. Get the lunchroom quiet. You know what it's about."

Luna nodded her head, understanding the words of her mistress. Standing up, she whispered in the ears of Serenity's flunkies. Becoming excited, they jumped to their feet and hit their spoons against their porcelain glasses. Serenity rose as the noise in the room lowered from a loud buzz, to a quiet hum, to absolute silence.

"Thank you, ladies." Serenity nodded to acknowledge each of them. "I have an important announcement to make, and I'm sure that all of you will wish to hear it."

"As you all know, Silver Millennium troops came out victorious in our campaign against insurgents on Callisto. Many of our officers were men from our own Moon Kingdom, and their victories have been noted by all of us. To truly show that their hard work is truly appreciated, we will be having a day of festivities for our heroes, with parades, speeches, dinners and, most importantly, a gala that evening. The gala will be attended by select people, and you will all find out with a simple invitation in your mail. We hope to see our invitees there." Serenity gave her royal wave and lowered back into her seat. There was a moment of silence, and then the room burst out into a slightly louder, somewhat more frenzied buzz of voices. Serenity's pink lips turned up in a smile. Things were going the way that she wanted. Now was the time for the true planning to begin, since the demand was now there.

"So how about that ball?"

Phrygia asked Nehelenia and Nyx as the three girls walked home from classes together. It was the only thing that their classmates could discuss. Girls were already talking about what they would wear, who they would go with, and took for granted that they would even be approved to go at all. Serenity was a girl that wasn't exactly merciful, and her demands were exacting. At times, she could be just plain petty.

"What about those girls who keep going nuts over it?" Nyx rebutted. "This is your sister that we're dealing with," Nyx turned to look at Nehelenia.

"I don't know of her plans ever. We live in the same house, but we act like strangers. Who knows what's going on with her. She's probably on some sort of vindictive flight of fancy, knowing her," Nehelenia held up a test and balled it up.

"Whatever. I feel bad for you, Len, since you have to show up to that. Especially if it's an Imperial event." Phrygia popped some gum into her mouth. "You have to stand next to that spiteful snob."

"Yeah, and we have to act like we give a shit about each other. You know how it goes."

"One big happy family," Nyx said as she rolled her eyes. "School is hard enough, but having to live in a house with that girl. Do you see her flunkies a lot?"

"Of course. And they're always on the same garbage. Serenity knows that they suck up to her just because of her position."

"Why have enemies when you have friends like that?" Nyx slung her satchel over her shoulder. "At least we actually are friends."

"No," Phrygia interrupted. "I just tolerate you bitches. I operate solo."

Nehelenia and Nyx just laughed hysterically as they continued their walk home from school. Nehelenia was grateful for at least one thing - she was vastly closer to Nyx and Phrygia than she was to her own sister. The world wasn't so lonely after all.


	6. Five

Five

Princess Serenity sat in her porcelain bathtub, cold water jolting her thin body into a state of wakefulness. Maids were harshly scrubbing Serenity's scalp, and Serenity could smell the heady scent of jasmine and roses, her white hair being submerged in a large basin, covered with suds. The pain of maids scouring her hair, coupled with the shock of cold against porcelain, made Serenity feel alive. She scrubbed her skin until it glowed red, even though it would eventually fade into whiteness later. As her maids cleaned her hair, Serenity sat with her thoughts.

Two weeks of tireless planning had gone by. Previous events were canceled by royal decree. Invitations were sent out. People who were accepted to go had finally gotten their formal clothing fitted and altered. Those who were left out stewed in their bitterness and were hot at indignation over their rejection. All of the trappings were being finalized and loose ends being tied. Serenity oversaw it all with seemingly perpetual delight as her plans were being realized. She could look at Luna and watch as Luna made commands to her subordinates, yet Luna would still continue to dote on her Princess. Everything was expected to come to a grinding halt on the day of the festivities, and Serenity would be front and center.

Everything would be perfect. She would best Nehelenia. This little internal war would be fought and Serenity would emerge as the victor. It was only natural that someone of such superior blood would win. It was how the natural order of things worked.

When Serenity stood, rivulets of water streaming down her thin, pale body, she toweled herself off as the maids did the same with her hair. They pinned it up as she walked to her boudoir, checking to see which clothing would work best for her day. All of her dresses were white, but each of them conveyed something very different. A simple day dress with silver stripes was impeccable in its tailoring, but it seemed to be a bit too sedate. Her other dress was her ball gown, and it was meant to be a show stopper. She wouldn't toy with it just yet. Instead, she decided on a white sheath dress – very minimal in its execution. A dress that was too full would overwhelm her, a thin wisp of a woman. Instead, this dress flowed with her willowy figure, its light boning nipping in her waist just slightly. The white satin dress rippled like water when she walked, and a golden sash rested squarely on her hips, bringing the gathered bodice and the unpretentious silk into a neat and cohesive whole. Serenity's maidens helped her into the dress, then started to pin her medals and sashes onto her. Sitting down, they carefully gathered her hair, and, with dozens of pins and charms, pinned her hair into her regal buns.

Serenity's reflection was nothing short of flawless. She would start this day strong, and finish stronger. The redness that was her hot, burning skin earlier had cooled to its normal whiteness, her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, and here she was, smelling good with a dewy complexion. As the girls pinned up her hair, Serenity's vanity was quietly at the fore. She was always grateful for her maids, who could work miracles upon anyone. She was sure that Nehelenia wouldn't look this good, for all her fat and her shocking, obscene figure.

The day's festivities were enough to nearly overwhelm Nehelenia. She never had much patience for the pretentiousness and forced artificiality of royal events. Here she was, as Princess, dressed in her white because the occasion required it, but she hated every moment of it. She watched as men performed maneuvers in front of her and Serenity, and listened at the roaring applause of the people. Serenity kept her head up high, nodding, while Nehelenia forced a smile. Nehelenia ran her gloved palms down the front of the lace overlay of her organza dress. This was all so trite, so boring, and yet people ate it up like it was the greatest show ever. Nehelenia didn't break her smile, but the whole damn thing made her head hurt.

There was so much that she could have been doing. She could have been hanging out with her girls, listening to music, talking about her life as a princess, cracking jokes and pranking some of the other nobles. For Nehelenia, life was short. She wasn't going to be a carefree young woman forever. There would be a point where Serenity would inherit the throne, and then Nehelenia would be the one to act like she had to care about her position, because after Serenity, it was Nehelenia that would be the one to claim the throne of the Silver Millennium.

And claiming a throne was not a chore that she wanted to be born into and to adopt. That shit was for the birds. Especially when boringness like this went on. All of the military commands sounded the same. They all blended in with each other.

_'When is Helios' and Artemis' regiment going to come around so I can stop faking?_' Nehelenia cynically thought. '_It seems like Serenity is faking too, but I never can tell with that girl._'

Servants were like a revolving door, constantly coming around with wines and sweetmeats, and would always be turned away by Serenity and Nehelenia. Their dinner was coming later. They would be busy. Some of the other nobles that did manage to get their seats next to Serenity and Nehelenia, however, would nonchalantly grip a stem of a crystal champagne flute, or lift up a small cake.

Nehelenia continued to scan the regiments until she finally saw the one that mattered. There he was! Prince Helios and Lord Artemis. The two men stood proud and erect, staring forward and bowing at their rulers when told to. Luna allowed a brief squeak of excitement to escape from her when she saw her Artemis, with his long white hair and sarcastic grin. Serenity didn't react to seeing Helios, but Nehelenia held in a breath.

It was so easy for any girl to develop a crush on him. He was handsome and Nehelenia was sure that he knew it. He may not have been a playboy like Artemis, but he couldn't have been oblivious to the spell that he cast on girls.

The days of parades, maneuvers and jubilation continued on. Pubs and restaurants were full from spectators and the like patronizing their businesses. The day would be an amazing one from the Moon Kingdom's economy. The evening, however, was coming ever closer, and Serenity had to make sure that she was prepared for it. She rushed back into her chambers and freshened up a bit more. Tonight was the ball and the dinner, and this was the very time where she had to make her impression.

Standing in the middle of her dressing room, Serenity cast off her day dress as her maids scurried to pick the silk garment up from the white floor. Another white dress was put over her head as it was lowered down onto her thin body. The silk from the dress caressed Serenity's skin, its luxury making Serenity smile. It was pinned onto her body, hugging her well, giving her the impression of being a little curvier than she was. The dress, however, was not meant to call attention to her figure. It was a statement gown in its luxury – a dress made of the finest silk, with a gossamer overlay with hand-embroidered lace. A pattern of flowers lined almost every inch of the overlay, with a few crystal beads having been sewn into the lace. Her train of her dress was long enough to be that of a royal, but shorter than what would be expected from some of the other royals. It curled upward, resembling the petals of a flower than a train. Serenity's white and gold-trimmed sash was pinned onto her side, and a variety of medals and pins were attached to her chest, signifying her rank. White silk opera gloves were slid onto Serenity's slight arms, and her hair was refreshed for the evening. As before, a circlet was created for Serenity's Mark of the Moon, and the circlet that was chosen for her this evening matched her dress perfectly – a white-gold circlet with iridescent beads and flower-based filigree. Serenity's makeup was added, while she played in her mind the scene that would transpire in the ballroom. She would be the apple of Helios's eye. She would have every dance with him. He would be the one to adore her presence, and not that of awkward Nehelenia.

"Princess Serenity, are you ready?" Luna stood near the door, peering inside. This was the first time in a long time that she didn't have some sort of notebook in her hand. Serenity didn't pay much attention to Luna except to see how the ends of her hair were so stringy and almost brittle. At least she looked better than Nehelenia, though.

"I am." Serenity said as she met Luna at the door. She didn't bother to ask Luna how she looked. She already knew that she was perfect. She didn't need Luna's sycophantic opinion.

Luna led her to a private antechamber just before the ballroom. "Please, wait here until you are called."

"Where is Nehelenia?" Serenity asked with false concern and barely concealed contempt as she looked at her fingernails. "It seems strange that she can't walk in with me. We are both of highest rank, aren't we?"

Luna shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be here on her own. Anyway, I think your entrance will be far more important."

Serenity smirked at Luna's bit of flattery, even though it was so plainly worded that it could have been missed. Serenity peeked out of the door, looking out onto the room only a flight of stairs below. It was thronged with people, all of them having some sort of conversation. Serenity had an audience; an audience full of people that would worship her.

"Luna!" Artemis entered the antechamber, standing tall and swaggering through the room, on his way to his Luna. Before he stopped to meet Luna, however, he turned to Princess Serenity and lowered in a bow.

"Your Highness," Artemis said as he lowered his head. "You look pretty good this evening," Artemis said with a smile.

"Pretty good? Oh Artemis, how lowly you think of me," Serenity joked. "However, would you say the same to Luna?"

Artemis looked at his Luna. Here she was, in her dress, with a canary yellow silk overskirt with an asymmetrical cut and a longer black chiffon underskirt, with a longer rear and shorter front. On her neck, she wore a chest-long, beaded chain with the crescent moon emblem of the aristocracy. She opted to keep the golden Mark of the Moon on her forehead unadorned. It spoke for itself. Artemis shook his head, though his joking smile softened to something far sweeter.

Luna lowered her head, blushing heavily. "Artemis! You're distracting me from my duty to the Princess!"

"I'm your escort, Luna," Artemis said as he bowed, his white hair spilling over his shoulders. Luna raised a hand to her mouth in surprise, and in an attempt to cover her inevitable smile. How lucky was she? She was being escorted to dinner by her boyfriend!

"Shall we? We're going to be called pretty soon." Artemis held his arm out. Luna blushed even more as she rested her dainty, gloved hand inside of his arm.

"Lead the way, soldier," Luna said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Her Imperial Highness, Princess Nehelenia of The Moon Kingdom!"

Serenity arched an eyebrow at the announcement. It took her everything to not howl in mocking laughter. She could see Nehelenia's entrance now – donning all black, her hair a frizzy nest. She would be the laughingstock of the evening, that awkward, inferior girl.

Instead, however, Nehelenia slowly emerged from the antechamber. She held her head high as the small, glittering crown rested atop her head. She was regal as the train of her dress rippled down the stairs and glided over the marble floors. On her arm was a rather handsome lord, but no one paid him any attention. Everyone was instead admiring Nehelenia, with her glittering dress, wavy black locks and intoxicating beauty. Even Serenity's friends – the catty princesses of the Inner Alliance – were unable to look away, completely awestruck and entranced.

Serenity bit her tongue until it bled. She couldn't show any emotion in front of her audience. It simply wouldn't do. She was a placid, constantly cool princess. Even though Nehelenia threatened to send her composure hurtling to the ground, she held onto it, keeping her face blank.

Nehelenia nodded at Serenity first. Serenity, lowering her eyes, nodded back.

"It's a beautiful night on the Moon," Serenity said with reluctance.

"It is," Nehelenia responded, with a note of victory in her voice. She held Serenity's gaze, allowing Serenity to see the spark of defiance burning in her sapphire eyes. The moment was a tense one indeed, until Nehelenia walked off to take her seat at her table for the evening. Dinner was going to be served soon, and she couldn't wait.

The long tables were topped with intricate floral arrangements which sent a floral fragrance through the chamber. White flowers sat in large, engraved vases of platinum, shined so well that the faces of those invited to the dinner were reflected in its surface. Fine porcelain plates, rimmed with gold and bearing a golden crescent moon in the center were set in front of each aristocrat. Servants, wearing starched white clothing, stood against the walls, each of them holding a tray. When they were told to move, they all moved in such a smooth, yet obviously rehearsed way to procure the dishes of the evening. They were all going to have a 8-course dinner, with cold hors d'oeuvres first, then salads, soups, fish, sorbet, light green salad and a main course. Desserts and liquors would be served during the ball.

Serenity was uneasy as dinner was being served to everyone. She was unable to eat, not simply because she wanted to give the impression of being delicate and eating like a bird, but her displeasure with Nehelenia was palpable. The girl sat at the table, conversing well with everyone, smiling and laughing all the while. It was as if people noticed her. Serenity looked down at her plate and continued to pick at her food. When she was finished picking at her plate, she ordered a servant to take it away as she continued to inconspicuously watch her sister. This would have to be temporary. Nehelenia couldn't dance at all. The girl had no talent and had two left feet. She would have to get a hold of Nehelenia's dance card and fill it out. The girl would embarrass herself this evening while Serenity danced with Helios and held his attention. That was the way that it was supposed to be.

The night continued on. Everyone finished their dinners and sat and talked for a while until it was time to begin dancing. Girls frantically filled out their dance cards and walked up to their suitors for the evening. Nehelenia looked at her dance card and laughed as she folded it up and threw it in the garbage. She would dance with who she wanted without having to be bound by a trifle like dance cards. It was such a silly concept. Resting on a plush, velvet chaise, Nehelenia flagged down a servant. A young man came along with a flute of champagne. Picking it up, Nehelenia slowly sipped it, remaining relaxed on the chaise. She didn't look like a drunk with the drink in her hand – instead, she appeared elegant and refined beyond her mere 15 years. She attracted several young men to her side, many of them were pulling up ottomans and such to sit next to her. Some were sitting on the floor.

Princess Adrestia walked by the room, and easily heard Nehelenia's deep laugh floating through the air. Turning her head, she watched as Nehelenia rested back on the chaise, awash with suitors. With an indignant 'hmph!', Adrestia stalked off to find Princess Serenity.

"Serenity!" Adrestia flagged her friend down. She didn't have a moment to lose. Serenity was currently busy with another young man, and her attentions would be turning to Helios – who was nearby – very soon.

"Adrestia…" Serenity's voice had a brief tinge of irritation. "What brings you here? You walk so quickly, I am sure it must be important."

"You should see your sister. You should see how much of a scandal that girl is going to create. She has the attention of most of the high-ranking guys here! They're all clinging to her!"

Helios overheard Adrestia's concern. He had to see this for himself. He didn't notice Nehelenia at the dinner. Now would be his chance. He drifted off to find his little sister. It didn't take him long, as he saw her, dressed in white, laughing heartily while young men were sitting in chairs, ottomans, leaning against tables and some were even sitting on the ground.

"Oh! Helios!" Nehelenia sat up and waved her brother over. "Please, sit!" Nehelenia turned to another suitor and motioned to him to get up from the ottoman.

Helios walked over to her, and motioned to the other man to sit back down. Kneeling, he joined the coterie of men, and joined her in her lively conversation.

Serenity, noticed that Helios had wandered off. He had gone to see what was up with Nehelenia. She traveled to the room as well, and, acting as though she were conversing with a highborn lady, instead watched her sister. Serenity couldn't miss how long Helios knelt next to Nehelenia, looking up at her with a gleam in his eye. He was enamored by her, and he didn't even bother to turn his head to acknowledge Serenity. Nehelenia's waves were piled atop her head, and coupled with the hairstyle that marked her as a royal, made her look more than just regal. She was as a painting – almost supernatural. Her waves only worked that much better with the hairstyle that she donned with such elegance. Her dark hair set off her milky white skin and dark blue eyes. It wasn't often that Nehelenia wore makeup, but she was delicate and fresh-faced with red lipstick applied on rosebud lips. Nehelenia's corset made her waist slender, her waist dwindling to a fair size, before her hips flared out. The corset also had the effect of pushing up her large breasts, and while she may not have intended to place her substantial cleavage on display, it was there, accentuated by delicate lace and beading, and it was enough to charm nearly every man in the room. The winding, curling patterns of her dress twinkled underneath the room's romantic lighting, and the beads from her off-the-shoulder dress thumped against her thin arm as she lifted it up. Nehelenia didn't even have to raise a finger to get a dessert. A generous suitor held some cake for her.

"Oh! Princess Serenity!" A man piped up. "You should come over and join us! The Princess is telling us about a brilliant story! You should add to it, Your Highness."

Serenity smiled a bitter smile and shook her head. "No thanks. I'm going to be dancing for the evening. Do you all wish to join everyone on the dance floor?"

"We'll be there soon, dear sister," Helios replied with a friendly smile, and returned to Nehelenia's conversation.

Looking up at her sister with a smirk, Nehelenia realized what Serenity's plan was. And she had won. Serenity's gaze lingered on her sister for a while longer, and then she returned to the dance floor, to angrily continue on with her evening. She danced with many eligible young men, but it did no good. Helios was captivated by Nehelenia, and there was nothing that Serenity could do about it.


End file.
